


Blood's Thicker

by Inventive Writer 42 (WizWitch)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/Inventive%20Writer%2042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Growing up, Phineas and Ferb both knew that Ferb would one day go to Hogwarts to study wizardry. What they didn't expect, however, was for Phineas to end up coming along, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

“Owl post’s here!” Phineas exclaimed as he slid out of his chair at the breakfast table to greet the owl. “Got anything good today, Barry?” The owl simply dropped his deliveries into Phineas’s hands and took a nibble of the biscuit he was holding before flying back out the open window, earning a small sigh from the boy. “Guess he didn’t wanna stick around…”

“Phineas, why do you even care about the owl post? You know it’s gonna be for Dad or Ferb,” Candace commented from the table.

“I can’t help but be curious,” he answered as he went through the letters. “Ooh, there’s a letter from Hogwarts, Ferb! Bet you’re excited for that.”

Lawrence let out a small laugh at Phineas’s enthusiasm as the young boy handed him the mail. “It’s almost as if you’re the one going to Hogwarts, Phineas.”

Phineas simply smiled in response as he climbed back into his own chair and then reached over to pull Perry up on his lap.

“Mom! Can you tell Phineas to quit having his platypus up on the table? It’s _seriously_ gross.”

“He’s just a platypus,” Phineas argued as he ran a hand along Perry’s back. “He can’t exactly do much.”

“Yeah, but—“

“There’s something for you, Phineas.”

The two Flynn siblings fell silent at Ferb’s comment and everyone at the table stared at the envelope in the young wizard’s hand.

A Hogwarts letter addressed to Phineas J. Flynn.

“That’s impossible,” Phineas answered simply as he pushed it away. “It’s probably a prank or something.”

“There’s no one within the wizarding world who would have any _reason_ to pull a prank on you,” Lawrence answered as he looked at the writing on the envelope. “That does look like the proper handwriting…”

Ferb gave Phineas a gentle nudge of encouragement the same moment Perry let out a chatter, and Phineas laughed as he accepted the envelope. “All right, I’ll look.”

_Dear Phineas Flynn_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Phineas skimmed over the letter and looked over to see that the parchment Ferb had received was identical—except for the name at the top, of course.

“I…I’m a wizard?”


	2. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Hogwarts, Phineas and Ferb need to go through the sorting ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see where the boys go!

“There are a lot of wizards here…” Phineas commented as he and Ferb entered the Great Hall. “I can’t believe you guys are able to remain hidden from muggles…”

Ferb looked at his little brother and found himself smiling at the way Phineas was looking around the castle.

“I…I guess I need to stop talking as if I’m not a wizard…It’s just so strange…” Phineas looked ahead of himself and squeezed Perry a little tighter against himself. “What do you think, Perry?”

Perry let out his signature chatter, and Phineas laughed slightly at the familiarity. “As long as I have you two with me, I’ll be fine.”

Ferb smiled and squeezed his brother’s shoulder.

“Ben-David, Ere!”

The crowd of first-years stirred at the declaration and started parting to allow a boy on a pair of crutches pass through. The kid had tousled, red hair a few shades darker than Phineas’, and the kid’s eyes were hidden behind a thick pair of glasses, though it was possible to see the scowl that sat on his expression.

“I wonder what’s wrong with him…” Phineas whispered in an almost nonexistent voice. “He seems upset about something…”

Ferb shrugged at his brother’s comment and gave Phineas another shoulder squeeze. The boy was put in Ravenclaw, and the headmistress continued on through the list of new students, none of which quite stuck out to the boys (though Phineas mentally catalogued the fact that one boy he had talked to on the train—Irving DuBois—was in Hufflepuff), and son enough, the F’s of the list was reached.

“Fletcher, Ferbs!”

Ferb gave Phineas one last shoulder squeeze before walking up to the sorting hat. The teacher by the hat lifted it up and dropped it on Ferb’s head,, obscuring the Hall from his view.

Phineas held his breath as he watched Ferb sit up there with the hat. Fortunately, it wasn’t too long before a call of “RAVENCLAW!” came from the hat and that area of the Great Hall erupted into applause.

“Flynn, Phineas!”

Phineas tensed at the announcement of his name. The moment he was waiting for… Yet also the moment he was dreading.

“We can do this…” he told himself before slowly walking up to the seat.

Ferb watched as his brother had the hat put on him. _‘Please be Ravenclaw’_ Ferb thought to himself as the first kid that went up looked over at him.

“SLYTHERAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me for A, putting Phineas in the 'evil' house, B, separating the bros, C, not mentioning any one else's house, or D, any combination of the above. All shall be explained!


End file.
